


Nomen Nescio

by kosame



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Amnesia, Comedy, Hetalia Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-07
Updated: 2011-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-23 12:32:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kosame/pseuds/kosame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Denmark gets into an accident and loses his memory, making his secret boyfriend even more irritated than usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nomen Nescio

**Author's Note:**

> For anon, who requested: _Kinda cheesy, but Denmark gets into an accident of some kind and looses his memory. Partial or total memory loss is up to author, but he doesn't remember that he's a nation. Everyone tries to help him get his memory back, but he doesn't believe them about the whole nation thing (after all, that's crazy, right?)_
> 
> _Cue Norway. Just recently, the two had FINALLY started dating. However, due to Norway's...Norwegian-ness, no one else knew, and he'd like to keep it that way (it's just none of their business!). He really wants to remind Denmark, but with other nations constantly around, he can't bring himself to do it._
> 
> _Of course, as with all cheesy amnesia stories, it's a kiss from Norway that will bring back Denmark's memories._
> 
> _Comedy, Angst, Crack, Serious, whatever the author wants. If you can even manage to somehow throw smut in there, though it seems like that'd be tricky, I don't mind._
> 
> Originally posted to the APH Kink Meme [here](http://hetalia-kink.livejournal.com/20706.html?thread=82192354#t82192354).
> 
> "Left to Weather" was kind of bumming me out, so I took a break and had a little writing marathon this weekend :D All the names are (according to my crack Wikipedia research team) generic names for unknown people in their respective countries, like "John Doe" in English. Please enjoy :D

"Thank you for coming on such short notice," Denmark's boss said, leading the four of them down the corridor of the hospital. "We've tried everything we can think of, but the truth is we're a little out of our depth."

"It was no trouble," Finland reassured him, though long acquaintance made it easy for Norway to read that the Finn felt the same way he did: Denmark's boss shouldn't have waited two weeks to call them. Two weeks Norway had spent worrying himself sick wondering why Denmark wouldn't return his calls.

"We especially appreciate your help making the appropriate calls, Mr. Iceland."

Iceland shrugged in response, and Norway realized his nails were starting to dig into his palms. Of course Iceland was the one they called, not Denmark's _lover_. Secret lover. He forced himself to calm down.

"It's just up ahead," Denmark's boss said, and as they arrived at the doorway he'd indicated, a giggling nurse was backing out of the room.

"I'll be back to check on you in two hours, Mr. Hansen."

"I'm counting the minutes!" There on the bed was Denmark, smile broad and looking normal except for the white bandage wrapped around his head. A pad of gauze covered what they'd been told was a nasty bump on his forehead. "Oh, Boss. And you brought visitors!" Denmark addressed them without a speck of recognition in his eyes, speech slow and cloudy. "Hey, I'm Jens Hansen!"

Norway snorted. "And I'm Ola Nordmann."

"Good to see ya, Ola!" Denmark replied without a trace of irony in his voice. "At least, I assume we know each other. I don't know if my boss told you or not, I'm afraid I can't remember anything about my life. Nothing personal, I'm sure I'd be excited to see you all if I knew who you were!"

"He's sick; I can't punch him; he's sick; I can't punch him," Norway started to mumble under his breath. The tension in Sweden's jaw suggested he felt the same way.

"You're just as annoying as always," Iceland griped. "I'm Iceland."

"Iceland?" Denmark echoed. "Isn't that a country? You mean you're _from_ Iceland?"

"I have no idea what that's even supposed to mean."

Sweden pulled Denmark's boss aside. "Yeh didn't tell 'im he's a nation?"

Making an apologetic face, he explained, "We tried, but he didn't really understand. We were hoping you all could explain it to him better...?" He wilted under Sweden's displeased glare. "I'll just leave you to it then."

"Bye, Boss!" Denmark waved after him as he all but fled the room. "It's so cool you're from Iceland," Denmark continued to Iceland as if he'd never been interrupted. "One of the magazines the nurses gave me to read had pictures of the hot springs there. It looks really amazing! I hope I can visit one day." The last sentence was sort of a wistful sigh.

"You can come stay at my house anytime," Iceland blurted, before going red and turning to bury his face in Sweden's shoulder. "Oh God, what did I just agree to? I had to outlaw beer to get rid of him last time."

Tearing his eyes away from Sweden awkwardly trying to comfort Iceland, Finland tried to explain things. "Look--"

"Jens," Denmark supplied cheerfully.

"Jens," Finland said, humoring him, "I know this is going to be a lot to take in, but we're here because we're the closest thing you have to a family, so I need you to trust us."

"You have a cute accent. Are you from Iceland too?"

"Can I punch him yet?"

Finland held out a hand to stop Norway's violent plans. "No, I'm from Finland. Jens. Jens." Finland tried to get Denmark's attention, as he had turned to watch a butterfly fluttering outside the hospital window. " _Focus_ ," Finland barked.

"Oh, sorry. They've still got me on something for the pain in my head." Though there was no way he could have known, he smiled the apologetic smile that always got Finland to cave and forgive him.

"I can't stay mad at him," Finland said, slumping in defeat. "Sve, you try."

"Did he just say your name is Sven? Not Sven Svensson, is it? That'd be a pretty hilarious coincidence." Denmark laughed at his own not-really-a-joke.

"No trouble stayin' angry at 'im," Sweden ground out.

"Okay, we clearly need a new strategy," Finland said, turning to the others. They all nodded in agreement.

"You're not leaving, are you?" Denmark asked, looking a little lost. "You just got here."

They exchanged silent looks, until finally Norway gave in. "I'll stay with him."

"Godspeed," Finland said, clapping him on the shoulder in solidarity. "We'll be back later," he called to Denmark, following Sweden and Iceland out the door.

"You don't have to stand all the way over there, Ola," Denmark said warmly. "Come, sit."

Norway marched stiffly over and sat in the chair Denmark had indicated. "I'm not very happy with you right now."

"Oh." Denmark's brow knit. "I'm sorry, if I remembered what I did, I'm sure I'd feel badly about it."

"What you did was get yourself amnesia!" Norway yelled, sitting on his hands to keep from doing anything he'd regret later. "Do you have any idea how worried I've been about you for the past two weeks?"

The frown deepened. "I really am sorry. I guess it makes me kind of a jerk that I didn't call you to tell you where I was, huh? They gave me a phone and everything."

"Don't apologize for being hurt, idiot!" All the horrible things Norway had spent the previous days imagining floated up out of the back of his mind. "It could have been a lot worse."

"I don't know," Denmark said lightly, "Not being able to remember a single thing about my life is pretty high up there for bad." Norway hadn't realized the effortless forced cheer was an innate quality and not something Denmark had trained himself to do later in life. "It's pretty clear I've forgotten very important things, if I have people who've been worried about me like you, Ola. Tell me who you are? I promise I won't forget again," he pleaded.

Norway's breath caught. Damn Denmark and how he'd made Norway fall so completely in love with him. He dared not raise his voice above a whisper as he answered, "I'm your—"

"We're back!"

Atmosphere ruined, Norway shot up out of his seat.

"We spoke to the doctor, and they're going to change your prescription to something that won't leave you so loopy, okay?"

"Great!" Denmark beamed at Finland as if the tender moment he'd been having with Norway had never happened.

"So we'll see you in the morning, alright?"

Denmark didn't look happy to be losing his company, but waved anyway. "Good night!"

Not quite ready to leave, Norway lingered in the doorway. "D—Jens."

"Sleep well."

"You and I, we're--"

"I'm sorry, sir, visiting hours are over," the nurse from earlier interrupted.

Sighing, Norway said good night and hurried to catch up with Sweden, Finland, and Iceland.

* * *

Even though he spent all of the time between going to the hotel where they were staying and falling asleep trying to think of an excuse to go ahead of the others to the hospital, Norway had come up empty handed. He sat silently through Sweden and Finland's strategy meetings over dinner and breakfast, still brooding in the taxi they took over and in the lobby as they waited to see Denmark's doctor. Halfway through "healing remarkably fast, never seen anything like it, it's really only a matter of his memory," he couldn't take it anymore, stalking out of the the doctor's office toward the room where Denmark was.

"Morning, Ola." This morning's Denmark was noticeably more focused than he'd been the night before, and Norway had never thought he'd miss the sharp tactician's glint that perpetually lurked in the Dane's eye.

"That's not my name, you know."

Shrugging, Denmark didn't answer. Instead he turned to pick up a book off his nightstand. "They told me I should read this to try and jog my memory," he said, showing Norway the cover that read _An Introduction to Modern Danish and Scandinavian Politics_. "I guess I work for the Danish government? My boss seems important anyway. Am I an ambassador or something? Is that why none of you 'family' members are Danish?"

"You reasoned that out all by yourself?"

Denmark looked a little insulted. "I lost my memory, not my intelligence."

That was actually so funny to Norway, he couldn't hide a small smile. "Yeah, you're Ambassador Jens Hansen, Denmark's sharpest diplomatic mind."

Catching that it was a joke at his expense but not understanding what was so funny, Denmark's mouth twisted in displeasure. "I don't think it's very nice to tease the amnesiac."

"When have I ever been nice?" Norway asked, slipping into the chair by the bed. It seemed his immunity from Denmark's temper was because of how Denmark felt about him, and he'd have to be careful not to be as cold as usual. Before Denmark could snap back, Norway answered for him, "I know you can't remember, but the answer is 'never'."

"I dunno," Denmark grumbled. "You said yesterday you were worried about me."

"That's true," Norway said slowly, "but our relationship is a little more complicated than that."

"Oh?" Denmark asked, still testy. "Because I'm still waiting for you to explain it to me."

"We're—"

"Good morning!" Finland's cheerful voice rang through the room.

Closing his eyes and praying for patience, he wondered if some deity didn't have it out for him.

"What were you thinking, running out on the doctor like that?" Iceland demanded in his ear.

Norway reserved his right not to answer that, retreating to the back to stand moodily with Sweden.

"Morning," Denmark greeted them, "Sven, and-- I'm sorry, I didn't get your name."

Finland took his cue to look Denmark seriously in the eye. "You need to listen carefully, do you understand?" Denmark nodded. "I'm Finland. Not 'from Finland', I _am_ Finland. We're all the personifications of nations. All of us, including you. You're Denmark." Finland emphasized his point with a finger against Denmark's chest.

"Um, okay."

"Really?" Finland asked, suspicious that it had been too easy.

"No, I don't believe a word you're saying. But it's easier to humor you than argue."

"Sve?" Finland said wearily.

"Th' doctor says if yeh were anyone else, yeh'd probably be dead. They gave yeh a ten percent chance of survivin' the first night. And now two weeks later yeh've hardly a scratch left."

Denmark considered that for a moment. "That is a good point. It is pretty mysterious how quickly I healed up."

Iceland elbowed Norway subtly and mouthed "magic." Rolling his eyes, Norway supposed maybe he should have paid attention to the plans the others were making. "I can do magic," he said, bored tone continuing even as he casually summoned his troll. The green spirit waved for a moment before disappearing again.

"And!" Finland pulled out a laptop from his bag. "My dog can talk."

"Get well soon!" Hanatamago barked over the video connection.

Looking a little disturbed at Norway and Finland's displays, Denmark's eyes slid to Iceland.

"What are you looking at me for?" Iceland demanded.

"Well? We convince yeh?"

Nervous laughter bubbled out of Denmark. "I guess so. But I still don't remember anything."

"That's okay, it'll come back soon enough," Finland said with a relieved smile, putting the laptop away.

"You're sure there's nothing else about my life that's really important? That doesn't feel like all of it."

"Well, you have over a thousand years of memories to get back, I'm sure it just seems like a lot. It's getting to be midday, how about we go get some lunch and let you think things over, see what you remember?"

"Okay," Denmark answered.

 _No_ , Norway wanted to scream. _There is something else. Something big!_ He bit the inside of his cheek in an effort to focus enough to keep his voice level. "I'm staying here."

"But—" Finland began.

"I'm not hungry, and it's a long walk. I'm not going."

The other four gave him confused looks, but he wasn't planning on budging. Plopping down in the chair once again, he silently dared them to try and get him to move.

"We'll be back soon," Sweden said, ushering a protesting Finland out of the room. Iceland following.

"You know, I have to eat when the nurse brings me food."

"Go ahead," Norway said, all prickly irritability.

"You could try telling me whatever it was again. I'm sure she'll be here in a minute to interrupt you."

"Ha ha," Norway laughed sarcastically. "This isn't funny. Imagine how you'd feel if I forgot you."

"Uh..."

"You'd be a wreck. I know you."

"I'll take your word for it."

"You should, I'm your--"

"Lunchtime!" a nurse said brightly, carrying a tray into the room.

Denmark sniggered into his green beans as Norway fumed. "Maybe the universe is telling us I need to remember it on my own."

"Well then hurry up."

"Want a green bean?"

"No!" Norway hit his own leg to keep his fist from connecting with Denmark's stomach.

After a few moments of quiet chewing, Denmark seemed to honestly be contrite. "Look, I'm sorry, you're right, this isn't funny. It just still so unbelievable, even though you've shown me the proof. Personified countries that live for thousands of years? It's really farfetched."

"Not to me. I was right there with you for most of those years. I remember them all as clearly as if they were yesterday."

Denmark was silent for another while. "Am I different from how I usually am?"

"No," Norway said, "You're just as annoying as ever."

The neutral expression on Denmark's face bent down into a frown. "It seems like a heavy burden, remembering all that."

"It's our _duty_." A moment later, Norway put together what Denmark was actually saying, "Don't you dare even consider not trying to get your memories back. Aside from the fact that it would be a _dick move_ , I would never forgive you if you never remembered me."

The air between them felt charged, free electrons floating between them ready to create a shock at the slightest provocation. "Are we, by any chance--?"

"Yes?" Norway sat up straight, leaning toward Denmark.

"—best friends?"

A groan of frustration escaped Norway's lips. "No, we're--"

"We're back!"

"Screw this," Norway muttered under his breath, and only Denmark could hear. "We're lovers!" he yelled, grabbing Denmark in a passionate kiss. Only a second too late did he realize Denmark didn't remember him and might not take kindly to a stranger kissing him, but the Dane responded like he always did. When they pulled apart, Norway held his breath, hoping against hope that maybe, just maybe, it had pushed even one memory loose and up to the surface.

But Denmark's eyes slumped in apology. "I'm sorry," he rasped.

The pity he saw in Denmark's eyes made his blood boil, even more than Denmark having the gall to forget him. He forgot himself and swung a solid punch into Denmark's jaw. For the second time in as many minutes, his heart stopped at the thought of what he'd done.

Denmark pushed himself up with his arms, shaking his head as if to clear it. He sat up slowly, still shaking his head as if shivering. "Ow, you didn't have to hit me quite so hard, Norge."

"Maybe if you weren't so annoying," Norway shot back, but then he processed what Denmark had actually said. "What did you just call me?"

"Norge. 'S your name, isn't it?"

Norway threw his arms around Denmark, burying his face in the Dane's chest to keep from letting anyone else see any more embarrassing reactions.

"Oh. Oh! Hey, I remember everything now!" He returned Norway's embrace, then turned to the other three, still frozen in the doorway. "Thanks, guys! Sve, even you came! I'm touched, really I am."

Tension returned to Sweden's jaw, he ground out, "Glad to see yeh better. I'll go get th' doctor."

Finland and Iceland came over to chat happily about the return of Denmark's memories (or pretend not to care, in Iceland's case), but Norway didn't let go until the doctor came and forced him to. They all tactfully ignored the wet spot on Denmark's shirt.

"Don't let the scowl fool you," Denmark said jovially to the doctor. "That's my true love right there. Who else could bring all my memories back with a touch? Right, Ola?"

"There's more where that came from, Dane," Norway said dangerously.

"I'm counting on it," Denmark said with a solicitous wink before the doctor shooed them all out.

"He is the most insufferable person I've ever met," Norway grumbled out in the hall.

"Looks like true love t' me," Sweden said, and Iceland and Finland nodded along, sadistic gleams in their eyes.

Groaning, Norway buried his face in his hands. Once it was safely hidden, though, he let a smile take over his face. True love indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I deviated from the prompt a little, but... it's Dennor, punching is clearly more affectionate than actual kisses :D Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
